Breathe
by nikkihime
Summary: KurapicaXNeon. Kurapica finishes his Genei Ryodan mission and ends up saving his master, Neon. Things ensue. *does not follow HXH plot*


Breathe - A Hunter X Hunter ficlet By: nikki hiiragizawa Genre: general Rating: PG Pairing: Kurapica X Neon Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi - sama. I don't intend to appear as its owner. The song "Breathe" is by Faith Hill, one of my favorite country singers.  
  
  
  
Breathe  
  
Neon forlornly sat by the balcony of the hotel in York Shin. It had been two months since the auction, and none of her bodyguards had returned to pick her up. Could it be that the news about a gang rampaging in the city is true? What about Otousan? Is he well? All of a sudden, the concern she did not have before seemed to fill her. All of a sudden she became aware of other people's existence.that there were some people other than herself, her whims, her material joys.  
  
She seemed not to notice the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. Those tears were neither of fear nor of anger that no one was there for her. It was more of pity.pity for herself, for not being so considerate before and for the others, who could have been quietly lying in their graves at this very moment. Those were the tears of loss.  
  
How long she will stay here, not even the walls of this elegant room could tell. She could stay here forever, since money won't be a problem. How she wanted to go out but she remembered Eliza's strong words: do not go out until somebody comes for her. Until that time, she had stayed put, afraid to even pick up the phone or to open the door. It's true she had lost hope of somebody coming for her at this time, but she also did not want to take chances and open the door.  
  
"Come on, somebody." Neon swallowed as she didn't even remember her bodyguard's name. Of course, she knew that the head of the guards before, Daltzorne, was killed by thieves, but what about the others? Who was that handsome guy again who took over when Daltzorne disappeared? How come she can't remember? Maybe I'll go crazy, she thought. When they come to get me.I'll be raving mad.  
  
She settled her head on her raised legs and wept. "Otousan.Daltzorne.why leave me here?" For the first time, Neon Norstrad was alone and empty.  
  
~*~  
  
Pink hair, slightly ruffled, was combed with trembling fingers as Neon opened her eyes. Could it be true? Her phone was actually ringing! Scrambling towards the desk where the phone lay, she fumblingly opened the connected.  
  
"He.Hello?"  
  
"Neon-sama?" The voice seemed unsure, yet familiar. Neon trembled. What if this was one of those guys who were after her?  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, almost unsure of what to say.  
  
The voice was silent for a while that Neon prayed it would talk, even if it's the enemy. "It's me," the voice finally said. "Kurapica."  
  
Kurapica. That was the new boss of the guards. As sweet as syrup, relief swam to Neon. "Kurapica! Am I so glad to hear from you," she gushed, her tears flowing uncontrollably.  
  
"Anou, Neon-sama. Are you alright there? Is anyone there with you?" A hint of concern was not masked by the formality in Kurapica's voice.  
  
Neon, at once, burst into tears. "They're all gone, Kurapica!" she said. "They told me not to go out, and I have been staying here since. No one calls me and my food and clothes just comes from the hotel management." She bit her lip for a moment. "Please.get me away from here. I want to see Otousan!"  
  
"I will. Please wait for me. I'll try to come as soon as possible."  
  
"Kurapica!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Please.promise me you'll come," Neon said, almost pleading.  
  
The silence came again, covering that voice with indecision. At last, he answered. "Yes, I promise."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" He hung up as immediately as he called, and Neon was once again back to her solitude.  
  
~*~  
  
The sole member of the Kuruta clan strode quickly as the wind ripped on his coat. How could those people leave a girl alone in a hotel room without even informing her of their whereabouts? Still, he quietly considered that most of them were dead so informing the boss would really be impossible. His brows furrowed as he imagined how gloomy and scared his boss would feel, locked up in that room. Why didn't she call anybody?  
  
The hotel was quite empty, especially after that incident with the York Shin auction and the Genei Ryodan. If only Kurapica had gained his memory a lot sooner, he would have come here a bit earlier. Hurriedly, he ran up the stairs to the room where his boss was staying. He instantly forgot knocking and unlocked the door with the spare key he always had.  
  
~*~  
  
Neon's dark eyes flew open as she heard the door slam on its hinges. Sitting up and curling under the blanket, she let her pupils adjust to the dark shadows of the room, letting a sigh of ease as she saw a familiar figure.  
  
"Neon-sama."  
  
"Kurapica!" She swung her legs over the bed's edge and ran to her savior. It had been so long since she had somebody to hug like this.to touch like this..  
  
Kurapica let the girl lean on his chest and sob, his hand reassuringly patting her shoulder. What could he do at the time like this? It was very awkward to him to comfort someone. He had never experienced soothing someone, least of all a girl. Shakily, he placed his arms around her, his heartbeat earning a beat faster as she hugged him back more tightly.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you." she kept chanting. "I thought it was the end for me. I want to get out but I cannot..the phone would not contact anyone I call.I cannot even turn the door knob."  
  
Kurapica silently nodded and looked towards the door. He had felt something when he entered it. Could it be that it was guarded by Nen? Could it be that Eliza and the others guarded the door and the communication apparatuses with Nen. If so, why can't Neon open them? He looked down to a pink mass of curls below his chin. Masaka.could it be?  
  
Neon wiped her red eyes and looked up to the chain-wielder. "I'm glad you came back for me," she whispered. "It was scary here."  
  
"I know, Neon-sama." Kurapica's hand combed her hair. He had felt a loss somewhere in her. Her Nen had changed from conspicuous to non-existent. Frowning, he thought of only one person who could absorb and copy Nen abilities.Quoll. "Maybe you should sleep for now, Neon-sama," Kurapica said.  
  
"But I want to go home!" Neon said, gripping Kurapica's sleeves. "Otousan may be worrying about me!"  
  
No, Neon, your dad cannot worry, for he's gone. "Neon-san. I promise to take you home tomorrow if you sleep now." The Gugenka user prepared himself for the worst. Aside from being tantrum-prone, this girl could be so hard- headed.  
  
However, Neon surprised him by nodding. "But.you won't go, okay?"  
  
"I won't I'll watch while you sleep."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Neon walked over to her bed once more and allowed Kurapica to cover her with the blanket. The young man then sat on the armchair near the bed and thought of what to do tomorrow when Neon demanded to see her father. It had only minutes when he heard a scuffling sound in Neon's direction. Standing up, he checked up on the girl.  
  
She was crying, trying to muffle her sobs so as not to disturb Kurapica and his thoughts. A gentle squeeze prodded Kurapica's heart. Had she been hiding her emotions since that time?  
  
"Neon-sama."  
  
Neon jerked up and wiped her eyes hastily. "Oh, were you awake, gomen nasai.uh."  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kurapica straightforwardly said. Of course, if he didn't ask that way, Neon would deny it no matter how long their debate takes.  
  
Neon shook her head. "Me? Uh.no.I just.Well, I am afraid of the thunder."  
  
Thunder.pshaw. Kurapica thought. "You don't have to, I am here."  
  
Kind words from her bodyguard undid the Norstrad girl completely and tears flowed anew. "Neon." Kurapica sat by the edge of the bed and instantly, Neon leaned to him.  
  
"I'm scared..so scared." she sobbed. "Otousan is dead.everyone is dead." Kurapica shuddered. Neon already knew? He instinctively pulled Neon closer.  
  
"You aren't dead. I'm not dead. We're together," Kurapica crooned in her ear.  
  
"Don't leave me, please." Neon closed her eyes as thunder rumbled again. "I don't want to be alone." She pulled away and hugged the blanket. "See, we can share this big bed.just please.don't leave me."  
  
Kurapica could do nothing but oblige.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurapica breathed in the scent of Neon's shampoo. If only Neon hadn't insisted that he sleep beside her, then he would be comfortable in the armchair. If only he hadn't obliged, then he wouldn't be feeling so queer now. He closed his eyes as he shunned off the thoughts of how warm Neon feels as she leaned on his chest while she sleeps, of how fragile and pitiful she looked, as opposed to the demanding Neon weeks ago. He firmly shut his eyes and tried to sleep, erasing those sensations inside him from surfacing.  
  
It was dawn, and Neon opened her eyes, starting to stretch when she remembered the kind being beside her. Neon thankfully leaned on Kurapica, using his arm as a pillow. Why does she feel this queer when he came close to her? How come her heart flutters like a lost butterfly when he spoke? Neon blushed slightly for some unknown reason.  
  
The Lovely Ghostwriter's former user edged her eyes upward as she strove to glance at Kurapica's sleeping form. She dare not stir, for she knew that the slightest of movements will wake Kurapica up in a matter of moments. She could feel his uniformed breathing on her neck, and she smiled quietly for no reason at all. She suddenly remembered that song she heard on the radio while on the car to this hotel some time ago. Funny she should think about that at a time like this.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way; I watch the sunlight dance across your face And I've never been this swept away.  
  
Neon sang softly, a mere murmur in the dimly lit room. Soon, it would be time for them to go, but Neon doesn't seem to want to get up.  
  
All my thoughts just seemed to set along the breeze When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms The whole world just fades away the only thing I hear.is the breathing of your heart.  
  
Neon felt the grip on her waist tighten, pulling her closer to Kurapica. Even in his sleep, he still thinks of protecting her, and Neon blushed at the thought. How could this being, of whom she was told of being a killer, could look like an angel at this moment?  
  
'Cos I can feel you breathe Just watching over me And suddenly I'm melting in to you There's nothing left to prove Baby, all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch Slow and steady rush Baby isn't that the way our love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe.  
  
Neon let her lashes fall over her eyes as she savored her own voice singing the stanzas. It seemed so nice, so great to be held like this. It seemed as if no one could harm her when Kurapica is there. Why.oh why.does she feel like this? Is it possible that this is love, when they have only known each other for quite short a time?  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up As all the walls came tumbling down Closer than I've ever felt before And I know and you know There's no need for words right now.  
  
Yes, it could be love. Whether she was just learning to love him, or she unconsciously did, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that they're together, and that they're alive. Neon shifted so that she was facing the young man and as expected, Kurapica's eyes flew open.  
  
"Neon-sa." Neon silenced him with a finger and moved her finger to his cheek as she sang the remaining stanzas of the song.  
  
'Cos I can feel you breathe Just watching over me And suddenly I'm melting in to you There's nothing left to prove Baby, all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch Slow and steady rush Baby isn't that the way our love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe.  
  
A shy blush colored Kurapica's face, making him even more adorable than before. Neon suddenly thought of what she had done and drew her hand quickly. "Gomen nasai.I."  
  
Kurapica quickly caught her hand and pressed his lips against it.  
  
"Kurapica."  
  
  
  
*CLIFFHANGER*  
  
Nikki: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Figure out the ending by yourself, Sel-chan!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
